


Things Change: Lost in the Dark

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Graphic Descriptions of Animal Death, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings and Tags will change as this fic is updated, The Beast doesn't understand humans, never skip prologue, or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: As Wirt survives in the Unknown with the Beast by his side, he's slow to realise how much it can truly change you.After all... He's the hero of his own story, right?Arc 1- Lost in the DarkCh. 1: PrologueCh. 2 - ???





	Things Change: Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I don't want to give any spoilers of what's to come, so I'm going to refrain from tagging /everything/. So additional tags, characters, etc, it will all be tagged and updated when I upload the chapters that contains such! 
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

Along the ground ran a vine, slowly inching forward but hardly making a noise as it neared the unsuspecting victim. The boy focused, kneeling behind a thin layer of shrubbery with his hand extended, watching his power unfold with stern eyes, his glowing rings of eyes held in the stare of the animal's. The animal was still, captured in his gaze. Neither broke from the stare down, the vines getting nearer by the second. His mouth twitched to a smile as he clenched his first, raising his arm violently.

The vines lunged forward, impaling the clueless animal as it's blood splattered into the air and littered the ground beneath it. The boy threw his arm down at his side, the vines retracting into the Earth once more, the disfigured animal falling to the ground limply, it's blood seeping into the soil surrounding it. 

He smiled crookedly at his success, rising from the bushes he had hidden himself behind. He finally did it.

"Yes, excellent. You are doing very excellent." The deep voice that was as smooth as velvet said from behind, like a melody in his ears. He closed his eyes and hummed a moment.

Wirt turned to the Beast with a smile. His stomach flittered like butterflies and a chill went down his spine, warming his cheeks to a pink tint. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. This was everything he practiced for, right? He'd do anything for this kind of approval and validation. He wanted more. He needed more.

He'd do anything for the Beast.

*                                 *                               *

  
_**-Two years earlier-** _

He wouldn't say he wanted this. No one would ever have decided this as their fate on their own. This wasn't a ' _choice_ ' he made. There wasn't another _option_. No, he only had one choice- and that was to take the Beast's offer.

He had to; for Greg. At least.. that's what he kept telling himself. The more time passed since that wretched day he became the lantern bearer, the more it felt clearer that he could've done so many things different. Maybe he could've gone home too..

Home. It was a word that was so familiar to him. Everything he ever lived for, tried for, no matter how much he hated existing, was all for his family. He didn't get along with his step dad or Greg at times, but he still cared about them and loved them. He missed his mom. He missed Greg...

He curled in on himself again, hugging himself tight and leaning more into the tree he sat beneath. He couldn't cry again. Even though his body shook and his breathing picked up, the tears didn't fall. He'd cried enough since this all began, his body didn't allow anymore tears to fall but still continued through the motions, as if it could.

"Why do your eyes do that?" A deep voice asked from the surrounding darkness.

Wirt only curled in more on himself, shielding himself. He didn't want the Beast to see him like this any more than he already had. He knew he was weak. He was a crybaby.

"Do _what_?" Wirt asked in a tone betraying his emotions, irritation and anger more presentable within his words rather than the depression, regret, and guilt he truly felt within. He knew what the Beast was capable of; he didn't need to be more vulnerable than he already was.

A low hum of thought erupted from the Beast before he spoke. "Water, cry. You are not injured. You do not hurt. Why do your eyes leak tears?" The Beast asked in an almost innocent way.

Wirt rolled his eyes, sniffling his nose. "If you don't already know, you wouldn't understand." He spoke with attitude, attempting to seem stronger than he felt but he knew he wasn't kidding anyone, especially the Beast.

The shadowy figure grew nearer to the boy, as Wirt flinched, quickly getting up from the snow covered ground he sat on and readying the axe that laid beside him, in his hands.

The Beast stared down at him, his eyes as unreadable as always. "Release the axe, unless you mean to chop the tree. You should know by now I have never been a threat to you." He said calmly, staying entirely still.

Wirt glared at the Beast incredulously, gasping in exasperation. "N-Never a threat? _Never_ a _THREAT_? What about Greg? Don't you realise threatening _him_ is the same as threatening _me_?" Wirt spat, his words and tone laced with venom all directed towards the Beast. Anger swelled within his chest as he felt himself snarl in what he couldn't decide was disbelief at the Beast's words or disgust if the Beast actually thought he could get away with that.

"He almost _DIED_ because of you! Don't you understand I would've died _with_ him!?" Wirt yelled vaguely, unable to even decipher his own meaning in that sentence. So many thoughts raced through his head, the resentment he felt, the regret, the hatred. His body was shaking again, and he couldn't tell whether it was from the unrelenting need to cry or seething rage he just experienced; or both. He wasn't going to play the Beast's stupid game this time. He just wanted to go home.

The Beast cocked his head the side, like a confused child. "But aren't you happier here?" He questioned almost playfully.

Wirt felt like he was going to explode from fury. Happier?! How cou-

His thoughts were interrupted as the Beast continued.

"You are no longer bound by the rules of life. There are no more stresses, such as schooling, employment, courtship. You have not to fear death anymore, your age no longer rising. This world is limitless. Your only task now, to fuel our lantern." The Beast's voice was cold enough it could send chills down anyone's back, the blank orbs for eyes boring into Wirt as darkness only grew deeper around them and Wirt could've sworn in that moment, he was sure the Beast could see straight through his soul.

Wirt tried to cease his shaking, his face falling. He knew there was no arguing. The Beast made his point, nothing Wirt could say could really measure up to the Beast's standpoint. And even if Wirt were to argue, it's not like the Beast would understand anyway. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning to face the tree he had fallen asleep under earlier, lifting the axe.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered again softly, his voice slightly cracking as he swung the axe into the tree, doing all that he had going for him now- to wander around the woods for the rest of his life, forevermore and become a lonely woodsman. It was the only fate he had left for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
